mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Mario Party 7
Mario Party 7 on Mario Party sarjaan kuuluva peli. Euroopassa peli julkaistiin 10.2.2006. Mario Party 7 on julkaistu vain Nintendo GameCubelle. Pelin idea on sama kuin muissa Mario Partyissä, eli Mario ystävineen aikoo juhlia. Bowseria ei kuitenkaan ole kutsutta juhliin. Paketin mukana tulee microfoni, jota hyödynnetään pelissä. Mikrofonin sai jo Mario Party 6:n mukana, mutta Mario Party 8:ssa sitä ei enää ole. Mario Party 7:mässä voi pelata jopa 8 pelaajaa. Tarina Tämä pätkä on Mario Party 7:män ohjekirjasta: Oh! Terve siellä! Se olen minä, Toadsworth! Kyllä, kyllä, kerron teille, mitä viime aikoina on tapahtunut. Katsos, Mario ja hänen ystävänsä ovat olleet kiirreellisiä, koska ovat tapelleet pahaa vastaan ja pelastaneet maan, joten järjestimme heille loman, maailman ympäri! Oh ho! Bowser on ilmeisesti vihainen, katsotaampas mitä hän sanoo: "Tämä tekee minut HULLUKSI!! GRRRAAAA!!!! He aikovat lomailla... EIKÄ PUHUA MINULLE! Haluavatko he pitää hausukaa lomaa? No, minäpä annan heille oikein hyvän loman! Tarkoitan, että se EI VÄLTTÄMÄTTÄ OLE KAIKILLE YHTÄ HAUSKA! Kun löydän ne, kaikki hyvä loppuu!!! Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser ei ikinä ole ollut näin vihainen! Kuka tietää, mitä hän puuhailee? Leuka pystyyn! Me emme halua hänen sekaantua tähän, vai? Juoni Toadworth on kutsunut Marion ja ystävät luksus risteilylle. Toadworth on kutsunut kaikki, paitsi Bowserin! Bowser ei ole tyytyväinen, ja päättää kostaa. Kun risteilyalus saapuu ensimmäiseen kohteeseen, Bowser on tehnyt siitä hullujenhuoneen. Pelaaminen Tarkoituksena on kerätä mahdollisimman paljon tähtiä. Tähtiä voi ostaa 20 kolikolla, mutta jokainen tähti on eri paikassa. Jokainen voi vuorollaan mennää 1-10 askelta eteenpäin. Kun jokainen on mennyt saamansa silmäluvun verran nopasta, tulee minipeli. Minipeli aina arvotaan, joten ikinä ei voi tietää millainen minipeli tulee. Hahmot Pelattavat hahmot Pelattavia hahmoja on kaikenkaikkiaan 12: 10 vanhaa, 2 uutta: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Daisy *Waluigi *Boo *Toad *Toadette Uudet pelattavat hahmot *Birdo *Dry Bones Tiimit Tiimejä on yhteensä 6 jotka ovat: * Mario ja Luigi * Wario ja Waluigi * Peach ja Daisy * Toad ja Toadette * Yoshi ja Birdo * Boo ja Dry Bones. Minipelit 4:n pelaajan minipelit *Catchy Tunes *Bubble Brawl *Track & Yield *Fun Run *Cointagious *Snow Ride *Picture This *Ghost in the Hall *Big Dripper *Target Tag *Pokey Pummel *Take Me Ohm *Kart Wheeled *Balloon Busters *Clock Watchers *Dart Attack *Oil Crisis *Mathemortician 1-vs.-3 minipelit *La Bomba *Spray Anything *Balloonatic *Spinner Cell *Easy Pickings *Think Tank *Flashfright *Coin-op Bop *Pogo-a-Go-Go *Wheel of Woe *Boxing Day *Be My Chum! *StratosFEAR! *Number Crunchers 2-vs.-2 minipelit *Buzztormer *Tile and Error *Battery Ram *Cardinal Rule *Bumper Crop *Hop-O-Matic 4000 *Sphere Factor *Wingin' It *Herbicidal Maniac *Pyramid Scheme *World Piece *Spider Stomp Taistelu minipelit *Helipopper *Monty's Revenge *Deck Hands *Air Farce *The Final Countdown Duel minipelit *Warp Pipe Dreams *Weight for It *Mad Props *Gimme a Sign *Bridge Work *Spin Doctor *Hip Hop Drop *Royal Rumpus *Light Speed *Apes of Wrath *Fish & Cheeps *Camp Ukiki 8-pelaajan minipelit *Real Smoothie *Spin Off *Grin and Bar It *Hammer Spammer *Gimme a Brake *Bumper to Bumper *Synch-row-nicity *Rope a Dope *Duct & Cover *Bomb-onic Plague *Unhappy Trails *Shock Absorbers DK minipelit *Peel Out *Bananas Faster *Stump Change *Jump, Man *Vine Country *A Bridge Too Short Bowser minipelit Yksinpelit *Slot-O-Whirl! *Treasure Dome! *Tunnel of Lava! Moninpelit *Funstacle Course! *Funderwall! *Magmagical Journey! Harvinaiset minipelit *Ice Moves *Stick and Spin Pomo minipeli *Bowser's Lovely Lift! Lauseet Kuuluttaja *''"Go!" *''"Finish!" *''"New Record!" *''"Tie!" Bowser *''"Happy to see me? You're in Bowser's world now!" *''"Bwah ha ha! Nice of you to show up! You're about to play a Bowser game all by your sorry self!!" (Single-Player Bowser Minigame - Solo Mode) *''"Too bad! You're playing the Bowser Minigame all by your lonesome!" (Single-Player Bowser Minigame - Party Mode) *''"Now it's time to spin the Wheel Of Pain and see what you play!" *''"So, let's see how you did." *''"It's everybody's favorite time, BOWSER TIME!" Flutter *''"Ready? Here we go! Hang on tight!" Mario *''"Hey Stinky!" Princess Daisy *''"Oh yeah, I won!" *''"You know I'll win!" Princess Peach *''"Oh, did I win?" *''"I'll take that!" *''"Boo." *''"Wahahahahah!" Toadette *''"Mushroom." Toadsworth *''"If you get there, you can buy it for 20 coins! Capital!" *''"Let's see what minigame the Wheel of Whimsy has in store for you!" Pelilaudat *Grand Canal – Venice (Italy) *Pagoda Peak – Kiina *Pyramid Park – Egypti *Neon Heights – New York (Yhdysvallat) *Windmillville – Hollanti *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno (keksitty) Pallot Omat pallot *Mushroom Orb *Super 'Shroom Orb *Slow 'Shroom Orb *Metal Mushroom Orb *Flutter Orb (Vain Grand Canal.) *Cannon Orb (Vain Pagoda Peak.) *Lakitu Orb (Vain Neon Heights.) *Snack Orb (Vain Pyramid Park.) Thrown pallot *Hammer Bro. Orb *Piranha Plant Orb *Spear Guy Orb *Kamek Orb *Toady Orb *Mr. Blizzard Orb *Bandit Orb (Vain Windmillville.) *Pink Boo Orb Esto pallot *Spiny Orb *Zap Orb *Tweester Orb *Thwomp Orb *Warp Pipe Orb *Bob-omb Orb (Vain Pagoda Peak.) Hahmo pallot *Fireball Orb (Vain Mario ja Luigi.) *Flower Orb (Vain Peach ja Daisy.) *Egg Orb (Vain Yoshi ja Birdo.) *Vacuum Orb (Vain Wario ja Waluigi.) *Magic Orb (Vain Boo ja Dry Bones.) *Triple 'Shroom Orb (Vain Toad ja Toadette.) Muut pallot *Koopa Kid Orb / Mini-Bowser Orb Laatat *Blue Space *Red Space *? Space *Mic Space *Duel Space *DK Space *Koopa Kid Space / Mini Bowser Space *Bowser Space Videot rYYsxyD3Jok Galleria Mario_Party_7_artwork.jpg MP7BOX.PNG Triviaa * Jotkut musiikit ovat Mario Party 6:sesta muokkattuja lauluja. * Pelissä on uskomattomat 86 uutta minipeliä, joista 10:nessä hyödynnetään mikrofonia. en:Mario Party 7 es:Mario Party 7 fr:Mario Party 7 it:Mario Party 7 nl:Mario Party 7 de:Mario Party 7 ja:マリオパーティ7 da:Mario Party 7 no:Mario Party 7 Luokka:Mario Party-pelit Luokka:Spin-off-pelit Luokka:Pelit